The Regular Meetings
by BlackWritingBee
Summary: What if somebody actually listened to Loki? What if all the problems of Asgardian royal family were to be solved in 21st century way? Do you have your therapist, too?
1. Chapter 1

_So this thing takes place even after expected Thor 3 movie... Let's just assume Loki will survive it, but end up back in jail. _

_I'm really new to this, so I'll appreciate any comment or review :) Ok, here goes part I:_

* * *

I suppose it was that glance he gave me for the first time, when I decided not to give up too easily. Though the rumours about him were horryfying, that must be said. All they told me, when I came here - and even before - spoke about an evil monster, which abandoned every single flicker of love and compassion in his heart only to reach more power and finally the throne of Asgard. There was a strange quiet sadness lingering underneath, when his brother talked about him, the traitor.

Finally, the words were said: 'It's been four years, but what it means in our lifetimes?' Thor looked away from me, left me in the middle of the golden room and reached for something in a library, which lined the decorated walls around us. 'Still, even after all his crimes, I can't but see my brother how he used to be. Four years ago I would never believe we could get… here.' He handed me a single paper with a dense text. 'We prepared you a translation so you would understand the situation better,' said Jane behind my back quietly. How thoughtful of her, I thought. It was her in the first place who brought me here, to bring her brother-in-law back from insanity or at least to ease her husbands mind a little.

The paper was a very thoroughly well-founded death sentence.

* * *

When I stepped into the cell, the first thing which caught me by surprise was it's undisturbed dazzling whiteness. Nothing was in here. Except for a narrow white bed on my right, which I had overlooked at first, and a crouched figure on it.

* * *

'A death sentence? But that isn't exactly what you were talking about,' I turned to Jane. They told me he's evil, insane and recently stopped eating in his cell. So far, after leaving my home and family for this work, I believed that this is going to be the focus of the therapy: to keep him alive.

'You must understand,' said Thor, 'this sentence still can be lifted. I...' he paused as if he didn't really believed in his own words, even though he wanted to: 'I begged my father for a suspension. For year… If Loki can… If he can change, maybe there is still something to be saved.' Jane touched Thor's hand gently and looked at him. Now I felt what is a familiar feeling for a psychotherapist: I suddenly became a guest in an intimate drama which roots and branches for a brief moment embraced the time and space around us. It was bitter, it was sad, it was unsaid and it was a start for me.

After a while Thor continued: 'Maybe he can still be saved, maybe this, _you_ are the way. And if it is so, I have to try. There's nothing more I could do by myself, but I don't wish to see my younger brother dead.' 'So,' I replied, 'I will need to stop him from starving at first.'

* * *

I've hardly seen anyone looking so tortured before, be it in jail or on a psychiatric ward. A man in front of me was pale with dark circles around his eyes, sunken cheeks and messy black hair falling in his face. Leaning against a wall he were embracing his knees by his hands, slender fingers of one hand clenched into the wrist of the other. He hadn't moved at all but it was obvious his whole body was in great tension and I would dare to say in pain. Before I managed to say anything he looked at me briefly, but immediately he placed his sight on the wall next to him and didn't say a word. 'Good afternoon,' I said then and smiled, 'I am Elizabeth Erbach and I'm a psychotherapist. I'm glad to meet you, Loki. I came here to be of help to you and to talk with you about whatever you'll need to talk about.'

He didn't answer nor even moved his eyes from the wall but I didn't expect it really. I was content anyway. The way he glanced at me at first, that was no blank stare. There was a surprise in it, there was some estimation, but most importantly (before it all turned into a mere suspicion) I believed I saw a real glimmer of - hope. And that was all I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to ask the guard to bring me two chairs from outside. Before he came back, we stayed in silence and I had time to wonder if the man in front of me is so dangerous they can't leave even a simple chair around him or if it's supposed to be a part of his punishment. The surrounding emptiness was certainely impressing.

'Well,' I said as soon as I sat on my chair, 'I know this is a strange situation. But oddly it may seem, I can really help you if you'll talk with me.'

Silence.

'Or maybe I should answer you some questions at first…?'

But Loki remained silent and still. And so did I. As we were both sitting there, I had time to think about him. There were things I heard about him. Then there were things I could see. A long fasting left it's marks on him, he looked kind of ill. And there was something angry about the way he intentionally ignored me, probably the tensed hands and gritted jaw gave it away.

After a while I said: 'You know, for the time I'm sitting in this chair, I'm here for you. If you want to talk, we'll talk, if you don't, it's your time, we can stay silent. For this hour and the next one this evening, because that's when I'll come back. And then again in the morning. Every day like this if we won't agree on different schedule.' He didn't look at me, but he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. And then we sat there like that for another 45 minutes, measured by an old tick-tock-less watch on my wrist. After our time run up, I said my goodbye and left.

* * *

I suppose Thor waited for me in the great hall for some time, because as soon as I went out from the dungeons, he was there and rushed to me. 'How did it go?' he asked without any introduction, 'What did he say?'

'Oh, he didn't say anything, not yet. But we have lots of time and I didn't expect the beginning to be easy,' I smiled at the prince, as he looked very disappointed.

'He's not talking to anyone for at least a month,' he uttered.

'So don't be surprised, my lord. It's not a matter of one encouraging speech,' I said, 'it just needs time before your brother can even start to trust me.'

He walked me out of the hall, to the gate to the palace gardens. 'I hope you are right. Do what you must, lady Beth. And if I can help, let me know.' I nodded. Well, not even this prince of Asgard looked cheerful, while standing there in the sunny gardens of the royal palace. For a short moment I recalled my brother's face. How would I feel if I lost him the way Thor lost Loki? How would I cope?

'I will. But one more thing,' I said, 'I won't be able to tell you anything of what your brother will tell me, not without his consent. But if you'll need to talk with me, I'm here. I suppose seeing your brother like this must be very hard to bear.'

He smiled faintly. 'Indeed it is. We used to be close.'

Yes, I heard about that, too. Jane told me so much, when we met on that overnight flight few months ago. Actually she said that Thor never really understood what had changed it in the first place. And that since then he hadn't found a way how to ask Loki about this and get an understandable answer. But there shall be time for this later, probably much later.

'Feel free to come. And, actually,' I thought I shouldn't let him hesitate too much, 'I suggest to sit over it two days from now. In the evening, maybe?'

'I will think about your offer, lady Beth,' said Thor and then he left with a bow, leaving me in the gardens. I had few hours before my next trip to dungeons so I planned to get myself as much warming sun as I could. That place was freezing.

* * *

The session didn't differ much from the first one. The chairs had to be brought to the place again, one still remained empty. Even I stayed silent this time, being content with just greetings and once again reassurance that I'm here to listen. Apart of that it was a quiet hour.

It was no difference in the morning, nor in the afternoon the next day. I always offered a starting line here and there, but it was of no use. Preparing for the fifth session I came to a conclusion that this silent game may be fun, but it was enough. Surely I showed some patience and determination already, it was time to push things a little bit.

* * *

'Good evening, Loki,' I said when I came in. The chairs were brought in with me, but this time a small table as well. I sat down and put a small plate with grapes and two glasses of water on it. Loki was again sitting on his bed, his back and head leaning against the wall, with his legs outstreched and arms folded on his chest. As usually he didn't bother to open his eyes when I came in.

'I can see clearly now that you don't wish to talk with me,' I started as I leaned over on my chair, 'but think of it this way: your brother asked me to come here and to help you. He did it because he is worried about you. And seeing you like this, I understand his concern. And I know I can help you, if you let me. So I'll come here, each and every day and if we'll pass a whole year in silence, it will be at least a lost opportunity, don't you think? Why won't you give it a try?'

But before I even finished, he suddenly wasn't there on his bed, but bending down over me with a furious look in his eyes. 'Give you a try?!' he hissed as he grabbed me by my neck and pinned me against the wall, 'So my dearest brother is so worried he sends a Midgardian trash to me? How kind of him!'

He didn't really clutch yet, but I was quite short of air anyway. 'He is worried!' I rasped, 'You're killing yourself here!'

'And even if I am!,' he yelled, 'I still may be killing you fir- !' A group of guards rushed in, dragged Loki to the opposite wall, freeing me from his grip. It was so quick, I only saw Loki struggling on his knees, while the guards hold him back.

'Let him go!,' I screamed, 'Get out of here, all of you!'

Four surprised faces turned to me. 'But,' one of the guards said, confused, 'the prisoner attacked - are you alright, my lady?'

'Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine! I told you you are not allowed here, now! I would call you if I needed you!'

Would I? Would I got a chance if Loki really decided to kill me? But it didn't seem to me as that case… However I didn't know what kind of case it was.

'Let the prisoner be, take your men and leave.'

Hesitantly they went away. Both of us stayed where we were. Loki stared at me silently and I was still breathing heavily.

'I… You used magic, didn't you? When you got to me?'

He simply nodded.

'I've never seen magic before,' I said, because there were icebergs to break now, 'it's really breathtaking.'

At first he stared at me with something I can't describe better than disbelief. And then he slowly started to laugh.

In some situations you don't need good jokes. Any joke will do the work.


End file.
